


you are my vice

by lookupkate



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: A Bit Not Good, M/M, Poor John, Reichenbach Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 02:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookupkate/pseuds/lookupkate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>john's thoughts after the fall in the form of a poem</p>
            </blockquote>





	you are my vice

I always wanted you to be the thing I spoke to everyone about  
the thing i couldn't keep to myself  
the thing written in my smile  
people would ask me why i'm so happy and the answer would be you.  
but you are my vice  
you are the track marks i hide with long sleeved shirts  
you are the bruise on my face covered in make-up  
you are the thing people point about when i turn my back  
i always thought you would be the thing i held closest to myself  
the thing i never left home without  
the thing i kept in a locket around my neck  
your name written on the tag of every shirt i would ever wear  
but you are lost to me  
you are the umbrella i forgot when it starts to rain  
you are the song stuck in my mind whose name can't be remembered  
you are the last item on an unwritten list, forgotten  
i always wanted you to be the one i would trust  
i would know you were there to catch me without looking  
i would never watch my back or be careful with my heart  
i would never bite my tongue  
but you betrayed me  
you waited for me to leave so i couldn't stop you  
you lied like a snake to get me to go  
you told me to stop. right there. watch. watch you fall.  
i always wanted to be the one who changed you  
the one who softened those rough edges  
the one who calmed the coming storm  
your drug of choice at any given moment  
but you left me  
and it turns out that wanting never mattered  
and it turns out i wasn't what you needed  
and it turns out i wasn't enough

**Author's Note:**

> middle of the night writing for the wiiiiiiiiiin


End file.
